Lady of the night
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Nadie podría entender sus razones, pero tampoco necesitaban que las supieran. AU. IwaOi.


Últimamente mis ganas de escribir estuvieron a tope, por lo que me puse a escribir esto como loca gracias a un grupo de Facebook sobre IwaOi, una chica me dio la idea (es una chica, ¿cierto?) y no puede evitar escribirlo. Así que como fue gracias a ella que surgió la idea, este fic se lo dedico, espero que lo estés leyendo **Ochoa,** porque bien que me esforcé, espero les guste:

 **Advertencia:** Este fic puede contener Ooc de parte de Iwa-chan, espero no les moleste.

 _ **Lady of the night.**_

" _Cuando nadie más estuvo ahí… él fue el único que se preocupó por mí"._

-Oikawa- el mencionado retiro su vista del espejo para mirar a la persona que lo llamaba, se sorprendió al ver a Futakuchi muy serio. Oikawa desvió la vista de nuevo al espejo, terminando de colocarse el lápiz labial.

-Ahora que… ya me harte de tus riñas- le escupió Oikawa con sorna, pero esta vez el otro no le contesto. El silencio controlo la habitación un momento, poniendo nervioso al mayor. Futakuchi seguía mirándole fijamente, de una manera que Oikawa no pudo descifrar.

-Tú no necesitas hacer esto- Oikawa detuvo cualquier acción o movimiento, con los ojos bien abiertos sobre el suelo.

 _Otra vez._

-Tú… viniste aquí por tu cuenta, pero aun no sabes como es este negocio de verdad… Iwaizumi podrá tenerte para él un tiempo pero eventualmente- Oikawa vio venir la siguiente frase y se levantó de su asiento de manera estrepitosa, tirando en el proceso un par de perfumes y maquillaje.

-¡Tú qué sabes de lo mío con Iwa-chan! ¡No te creas que porque fuiste su puta un tiempo eres más importante que yo!... él sabe diferenciar lo bueno de la porquería- Futakuchi gruño ante el comentario y amenazo con tirársele encima, pero no lo hizo. Él y Oikawa ya habían peleado con anterioridad sobre un tema similar y habían terminado golpeándose, pero esta vez era diferente, Futakuchi simplemente le miro de arriba abajo y se giró para salir. Dejando a Oikawa sorprendido.

-Hoy vendrá Terushima… es un socio importante de Iwaizumi… y siempre le dan un servicio especial- Oikawa le miro, la mirada fría y vacía le hizo temblar, se negó a creer lo que estaba pensando.

-Iwaizumi… siempre le vende a Terushima el acompañante que traiga consigo- dijo para después marcharse, Oikawa se dejó caer en la silla frente al enorme espejo. Admiro la habitación, cajas con vestuarios atrevidos, el peinador con diferentes tipos de maquillaje, pelucas en un estante, ropa interior tirada en el suelo.

 _Realmente estoy en un prostíbulo._

Suspiro, no quería creer que Iwaizumi fuera capaz de entregarlo a un desconocido solo para cerrar un trato de trabajo. Escucho los tacones pasando frente a su puerta, uno tras otro, esa noche seria atareada y él lo único que hacía desde que había llegado era estar siempre con Iwaizumi como su acompañante, sentarse en sus piernas mientras hablaba de negocios, preparar tragos para él o simplemente tener sexo. No era una mala vida como los demás pensaban, Iwaizumi le compraba toda la ropa que quisiese, le consentía y llevaba a restaurantes, era respetado por las chicas y chicos del lugar al ser el "querido" del jefe. Pero en algún momento todos le habían dicho las mismas palabras.

" _No necesitas hacer esto"_

Lo sabía a la perfección, todos estaban en ese lugar por una razón, como Hinata, que tenía una deuda millonaria con Iwaizumi o Yamaguchi, que conseguía dinero para la operación de su novio. Pero él estaba ahí por una razón completamente diferente, una que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

 _Oikawa cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe que había recibido de parte de su padrastro, que seguía gritando, su madre estaba escondida en una esquina sin decir nada. Él simplemente dejo que el hombre le pateara el estómago, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso. Pero esta vez, su padrastro le levanto con brusquedad, tomándolo del brazo lo arrastro a la puerta de la casa y lo hecho, estrellándolo contra el suelo._

 _-Si te atreves a volver… te juro que esta vez no me contendré- y cerro de un portazo, Oikawa se incorporó lentamente, tosió y escupió un poco de sangre, miro a los lados, las casas estaban completamente cerradas, su hermana le vio por la ventana para después cerrar las cortinas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por el rostro de Oikawa._

 _Se levantó como pudo, cojeando por el dolor en el costado provocado por la golpiza que le habían dado, era tarde, lo suficiente como para que hubiera gente por las calles, camino hasta el parque cerca de su casa, pensando que era lo único que podría soportar hasta desplomarse. Cerro los ojos cuando llego y sentó en una de las bancas, pensó en su madre, su hermana, lo que les depararía con un sujeto así en la casa. Pero no podía hacer nada, eso le había pasado por tratar de retar a ese idiota, no podía confrontarle de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría esa noche. Las lágrimas volvieron, junto con pequeños sollozos y lamentos, se cubrió los con el ante brazo, tratando de contenerse. Todo estaba mal, no podía arreglar nada por sí mismo, nunca había podido hacerlo._

 _-Iwa-chan…- sollozo en voz baja, desde hacía años que no lo veía, se fue sin decirle nada y en ese momento todo comenzó a desmoronarse, lo extrañaba, era el niño que lo protegía de los demás que se burlaban de él, el niño que le obligaba a subirse a juegos mecánicos en los parques y el que le dio su primer beso en secundaria. Siguió sollozando su nombre, hasta que su garganta le silenciara por el dolor._

 _-Oi… Deberías estar en casa- Oikawa se incorporó rápidamente sin importarle el dolor, viendo al fuerte chico parado frente a él, con el ceño igual de fruncido que siempre._

" _Voy a protegerte"._

Iwa-chan le había salvado en todos los sentidos, le había dado un lugar donde quedarse, comida, atención médica, cariño y le había ayudado a sacar a su madre y su hermana de las garras de su padrastro. Sonrió, nadie podría entender el porque estaba ahí.

 _Estoy aquí por Iwa-chan._

Se arregló el cabello y se retoco un poco el maquillaje; busco un bonito conjunto para esa noche, si Iwaizumi le pedía que se acostara con Terushima, lo haría, haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Encontró entre las tantas ropas que tenía colgadas, ya que él nunca pondría su ropa en cajas como los demás ya que tenía privilegios, un bonito conjunto de un diminuto short negro junto con un top del mismo color lo suficientemente ajustado, se los coloco con elegancia y busco algún buen par de zapatos de marca, al pasar su mirada eligió unos bellos tacones rojos bastante altos que Iwaizumi le había comprado después de que el castaño le insistiera. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, sus piernas se veían largas y torneadas, estaba mostrando más piel de lo normal y sabía que eso podría molestar a Iwa-chan, por lo que decidió tomar un elegante saco que se moldeaba a su figura, satisfecho con la imagen del espejo, acomodo nuevamente su cabello, lanzo un guiño a su propio reflejo y salió para afrontar los deseos de Iwaizumi para esa noche.

.

-Iwaizumi… querido amigo mío, que buena bienvenida me das- salido Terushima admirando los cuerpos danzantes en el local, las luces neón alumbraban su sonrisa, el lugar estaba inundado del sonido de la música de fondo, sobre las mesas se encontraban chicas y chicos contoneándose frente la atenta mirada de sus clientes, que mostraban el efectivo haciéndolos sonreír. Iwaizumi se encontraba sentado en la mesa más grande en el centro del local, observando todo el espectáculo, aunque algunos dirían que parecía supervisarlo.

-No te creas tan importante, idiota. Mi local siempre es excelente- Terushima sonrió al escucharle y se sentó a su lado, observando al chico del escenario con detenimiento. Iwaizumi le miraba de soslayo solo para después ver su reloj de oro con impaciencia.

-Hina-chan ha mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que se paró en el escenario- menciono el rubio relamiéndose los labios. Iwaizumi trato de ignorarlo, sabía que Hinata había mejorado, tuvo que regañarle demasiado para que aprendiera. El dueño del local estaba impacientándose, la primera razón, necesitaba cerrar el trato con Terushima y la segunda, no tenía ni una jodida idea de donde estaba Oikawa y lo necesitaba ahí, ya.

-Hoy no está contigo Futa-chan- le comento e Iwaizumi lanzo un bufido.

-Cambie de chico- escucho una risa proveniente del otro, le molestaba Terushima, pero los tratos siempre resultaban buenos con él, así que no podía quejarse mucho.

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti, cambia de chico como yo de…- se quedó helado al ver una figura escurrirse entre la gente, contoneándose como una serpiente que hipnotizaba a su presa antes de atacarla; las luces neón iluminaban su rostro levemente, podía ver el movimiento de las caderas y la manera en la que las largas piernas se abrían paso entre la multitud que parecían igual de hipnotizados y anonadados con su presencia. Terushima no podía quitar su mirada de aquella persona que parecía dirigirse a su mesa. Iwaizumi sonrió de lado ante la reacción de su socio.

-Así que… Terushima, te presento a Oikawa Tooru, mi más preciada pertenencia- dijo para después Oikawa se posara tras de él abrazándole y besando su nuca. Terushima sintió que se le secaba la boca y la garganta, era incluso más hechizante de cerca. Iwaizumi le pidió a Oikawa que trajera un trago para Terushima con la excusa de que " _realmente parecía necesitarlo",_ Oikawa obedeció no sin antes besar a Iwaizumi con lujuria, enlazando sus lenguas y mordiendo los labios del otro. Al irse, guiño un ojo hacia el rubio, que trago saliva.

-¿Qué te parece? A todo el mundo le gusta, ni siquiera sé porque, es un idiota mimado- dijo Iwaizumi tratando de sacar a Terushima de su trance y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo verle con incredulidad.

-Realmente tu… ¿Dónde…? Hare el trato contigo si puedo tenerlo al menos una noche- Iwaizumi sonrió ante lo dicho, se cruzó de brazos y le miro desde arriba.

-¿Quién te crees para pensar que podría dártelo? Este trato no es como los demás, tendrás que aceptar quieras o no- Terushima frunció el ceño y miro en dirección a donde se encontraba Oikawa, se mordió el labio al ver las bien formadas piernas. No se dejaría vencer. Pero Iwaizumi tampoco.

-No voy a aceptar a menos de recibir algo a cambio y lo quiero a él- Iwaizumi soltó una risa, miro a Oikawa que ya había conseguido las bebidas y le hizo una seña, Oikawa le sonrió y asintió.

-Escucha… te lo dije antes, este trato no era igual, te tengo contra la pared Terushima, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de tus estafas? ¿Me crees un imbécil? Es un milagro que aun respires- la mirada de Iwaizumi le helo la espina dorsal, observo como Oikawa llegaba, le pasaba su bebida a Iwaizumi y se acercaba a él, se tensó, el castaño le entrego su bebida, acercándose demasiado, olía a perfume suave y melocotón, trato de no inhalar demasiado fuerte.

-Oikawa- le llamo Iwaizumi y el chico se giró en su dirección para sentarse en sus piernas, entendiendo las suyas propias en el proceso, dándole a Terushima una vista excelente. Oikawa sonrió ante la reacción, nadie se le resistía.

-Dile a Terushima los acuerdos del trato- mando Iwaizumi mientras posaba su mano en una de las piernas del castaño, mostrándose dominante con aquella mirada que poseía. Terushima miro directamente a Oikawa que sonreía divertido.

-Es un milagro que Iwa-chan no haya tomado represalias contra ti, Terushima. Pero sorprendentemente, fue muy bondadoso, tanto que hasta me dieron un poco de… celos- la forma tan lasciva en la que pronuncio la última palabra hizo que el rubio temblara por dentro, sus palabras parecían ronroneos maliciosos.

-Iwa-chan decidió perdonarte tus estafas, a cambio le darás la mercancía que él solicite y si lo haces de buena manera, tendrás una grata recompensa- esas palabras provocaron cierta euforia en el chico que sonrió complacido, pero la mirada de Iwaizumi le decía que no tenía la idea correcta. Oikawa ronroneo de verdad mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Iwaizumi.

-Iwa-chan es verdaderamente celoso, ¿lo sabias? Aunque quisiera, nada podría pasar entre tú y yo… así que haremos otro tipo de trato, Iwa-chan te dará a uno de los chicos- Terushima guardo silencio, sabía perfectamente que no podía negarse, literalmente lo matarían si él se rehusaba al trato, pero no logro entender el "regalo", ¿no era eso lo que siempre hacían?

-No te lo estoy prestando, es _tuyo._ De tu propiedad, no necesitaras rendirme cuentas o entregarlo, es un regalo- añado Iwaizumi, dándole una señal a una de las chicas para que trajeran el _regalo_ de Terushima. El cual estaba aún un poco confundido por la situación, no comprendía como Iwaizumi después de saber que le estaba robando, le daría un regalo.

-Es cortesía de la casa- menciono Oikawa guiñándole un ojo, Terushima guardo silencia hasta que presentaron ante el un chico que rondaba el 1.80, con ojos y cabello castaño, Terushima le paso la mirada de arriba abajo, la ropa ajustada de daba una imagen bastante excitante, sonrió a su regalo, que para su sorpresa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien… Trato- después de acordar unos cuantos asuntos sobre la mercancía y las ganancias, Terushima les aviso a sus hombres que escoltaran a Kazuma, su regalo, al auto, mientras Oikawa les guiaba a la salida. Terushima se levantó de la mesa y miro a Iwaizumi fijamente.

-Te encariñaste mucho con una simple _dama de la noche,_ si hubieras sido como normalmente, me lo hubieras prestado- Iwaizumi le miro con el ceño fruncido para después reír un poco.

 _No lo entenderían._

" _Voy a protegerte" había dicho a los cinco años y volvió a decirlo a los 17 cuando lo encontró golpeado y llorando en el parque donde solían jugar cuando niños._

 _Al enterarse lo que había pasado, hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle, le dio todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, volviéndolo caprichoso y mimado pero era solo para verlo sonreír de nuevo._

" _Porque su sonrisa vale más de lo que puedo pagar"_

-Lo que no has entendido Terushima, es que él no es una _dama de la noche…_ es la _reina_ \- a lo lejos, Oikawa le miraba, sonriendo como cuando eran niños.

 _My queen of the night._

 **Me gusto este fic en lo personal, pero lo importante es si a ustedes les gusto, aunque no le pongan favorito sé que lo leen (fanfiction me lo dice), espero siempre sacarles una sonrisa con mis escritos, también sé que tengo que mejorar, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir mejor cada vez, en fin, espero les gustase, nos leemos la próxima vez si ustedes me lo permiten, hasta luego… Me gustan los reviews, ¿sabían? Bueno, son opcionales~**


End file.
